Ghemes
May - June 2019 These are the original memes birthed in the fresh-faced few months of the Ghiscord's life. They have aged everyone considerably but will stand the test of time and are, to their credit, pretty funny. The Welcome Mat Tradition begs that any new person venturing innocently into the dark underbelly of the Ghiscord must be welcomed by our very own welcome mat. It has become a meme in itself - first created by our own GhibraryGhat - and every time the old 'user has joined!' message appears, our seasoned users rush to roll out the latest version of the mat. It has had many variations, and with each new iconic meme, moment, or user, the mat becomes more powerful. Soon it will be sentient. It will send itself to new users. It will overthrow us. The Ghiscord will fall. Here is an early edition of the welcome mat, versus the version of it as of 22nd November 2019. And no, I won't be explaining what each thing means, because I don't have that kind of time or willpower. Ask the Ghiscord Elders if you get the chance, I'm sure they'll sit back in their rocking chairs and spin you a yarn. The 'Gh' prefix A seemingly endless source of amusement, this meme takes the 'Gh' from the beginning of 'Ghosts' - as in, the sitcom - and adds it to any word no matter the relevancy. Notable instances of this are: * Ghoners * Ghigeon * Gheasant * Ghood * Ghiscord (obviously) * Ghoulian (ghost Julian) Ghigeon The creation of Ghigeon is iconic in itself. There had been jokes -pre-Ghiscord that it would "be funny if the pigeon died and became a ghost" and this idea was quickly brought around again by various fans once the server was in full swing and episodes were still airing. People typed "Ghigeon! Ghigeon! Ghigeon!" as if to summon the very thing into existence, and lo and behold the great prophecy came true when Ghigeon became a canon instalment of BBC Ghosts in series 1 episode 5 'Moonah Ston'. The chat exploded and some of us are still in varying stages of disbelief and euphoria about the whole thing, with many Tumblr posts being made in the - including fanart. Julian and his Jucklings The Jucklings were created by user 'Ghibraryghat' and are largely regarded as a cursed creation (and rightly so). The increasingly disturbing, hilarious, and downright bizarre gifs were - and still are - made using a transparent image of Julian Fawcett (BBC Ghosts) in a comical trouser-less stance. Their adventures so far are included but not limited to: * Feeding time at the Jond * A trip to parliament to ban trousers * Tourist stop at Big Ben (literally made of Ben) The Jucklings had their own emoji on the server for a brief period of time, but was removed due to overloaded levels of cursed-ness (and to make room for other emojis). It will be missed. Kind of. Here are links to masterposts of all the Juckling content by its creator on Tumblr: one and two. Captain in Hats On 10th May 2019, only one day after the server was created, creator and lead mod 'the 7th Idiot' posted this: "You know what I want??? One (1) flashback of the Captain in his hat." Consequently the server drummed up some eagerness and enthusiasm for such content. Similar chants of "Hat! Hat! Hat!" and "Show us the hat, cowards!" were bountifully typed, and several users turned to their editing skills in order to make all of our hat dreams into a reality. Since the images were made, one has remained the staple of the Ghiscord icon. Pat's aerobics career On the same day as the hat creations, people thought up the now-popular fanon that Pat, in his life, had a successful career in aerobics alongside being a husband, father, and Scout leader. He would have led classes and created his own 'dancercise' videos in fun-coloured spandex and legwarmers. Most popular theories are that he was an Olympian gymnast, surprisingly flexible and talented, but gave it up due to the fame and settled to be a Scout leader instead, or that he did the job and taught classes part-time in order to help pay his bills. Thorney on Main A play on Thomas Thorne's surname and the fact that he is, quite constantly, expressing romantic interest in Alison and lounging about the place sighing as he works on his 'art', this is the joke that Thomas is always 'Thorney' on main. That's it. Julian and Thomas have no rights These are common phrases written on the chat, and with good reason: Thomas and Julian seriously have no rights, besides the right to shut up and go away. It's become a hugely repeated joke in the server whenever these characters are brought up. "Leaky" Fawcett A play on Julian's surname and the American term for the British equivalent of "tap", this joke is essentially poking fun at the way in which Julian died. Separately, user 'fifi and the flowerthots' thought of the same joke in the vein of Julian leaking government secrets and MP scandals - a very leaky Fawcett indeed. "Ya like jazz?" This is originally a meme about the Bee MovieUrban Dictionary (didn't think that would get a mention here did you?) but the Ghiscord has adapted it to include an image of Elf from Yonderland. It is, as they say, cursed. Shared Braincell A running joke of the Ghiscord is that we all share one single braincell and only one of us can use it at any one time. A similar joke was made about the characters of Ghosts themselves, and it's often decided that Pat and Robin mostly share their particular single braincell between them as they're the most competent of the lot. In particular, creator and lead mod 'the 7th Idiot' and user 'kellogg' have the joke between them that, because of similarities in lives, personalities, and typing the same thing at the same time, they also have a shared braincell between them and often argue over whose turn it is to use it. Love is Stored in the Pat It is quite unanimously agreed that love is indeed stored in the Pat, and boy can that man fit a lot of love in him. Whilst this did not necessarily start off in the Ghiscord, it is widely used and made more popular because of it and has recorded instances of it used since the creation of the server (9th May 2019). ]] Pat Did Nothing Wrong Whilst we are aware no character is without faults, we still maintain that Pat has done nothing wrong in his life ever and is, by definition, an unproblematic fave. (The bit about killing his wife? A minor hiccup.) This joke was well-established and loved, and then Ghosts series 1 episode 6 'Getting Out' was aired where Pat said, "I don't do anything wrong, do I?" and of course we already knew. Pat Loves Dogs Anyone you talked to in the Ghiscord prior to Ghosts series 1 episode 5 'Moonah Ston' airing would have still told you that Pat likely loved dogs in his life and deserved to have one to pet. As we seem to also share a braincell with the writers, this also came true. We're glad, as it's what Pat truly deserves. Let him pet more dogs, please! Lord Byron Somehow, someway, the chat always returns to this guy. Sometimes it doesn't even get brought up because of Ghosts, there are just a lot of strong feelings about him amongst some users. We generally agree that he too has no rights, and can drag him all the long day. It's very fun. Gay Disaster Captain's Death After several instances of some people online circulating unnecessarily sad/tragic backstory ideas for the Captain's death, we collectively decided that the Captain most likely saw a hot man and choked on his food or tripped over and, as a result, died. Captain Dave This meme originated when the BBC released the blooper reel for Ghosts S1. During one outtake, Ben is laughing at Jim when a crew-member advises, "Just don't look at him, Dave." Yes, it really was captioned as 'Dave' and not 'Ben' and so began the jokes of 'Dave' being the Captain's actual first name. Since then, any conversations discussing the Captain's name, whether it be in fanfictions or speculations about the show itself, the name always ends up cycling back to Dave. July 2019 - December 2019 The most memorable, hilarious, and iconic memes throughout the remainder of 2019. They won't all be here, just the highlights, but for a more regular update of Ghiscord cursed meme galore, follow @nocontextghiscordmemes on Instagram which is lovingly curated by our own Poom. Pat Bus Pat Bus, where series 2 sees Pat becoming a ghost bus driver. Is also seen on the Welcome Mat about to crash into a Juckling with udders. Best not to ask about that. Ghigeon x Rattus The cursed ship nobody asked for. Julian Cat Face Meme To be fair, he does look exactly like it. = Alison Has Airpods In Oh F The Ghiscord's own version of the Airpods memeAirpods meme. Julian on P*ssay Patrol It was decided that Julian would definitely wear one of the shirts from The InbetweenersThe Inbetweeners and lo, it was created, and so it was. Rikke and Barclay's affair Our server now has two bots, Barclay Bot-Chetwynde and Bunny Bot-Chetwynde, but Barclay was introduced first and prompting him will bring up a list of random phrases. Of course, the Ghiscord being the Ghiscord, it wasn't long before user Rikke used this to engage in a full-blown affair and eventual whole marriage ceremony with Barclay Bot. They live in sin despite Bunny now being present on the chat, but she doesn't say much and I'm told it's going well, all things considered. Love, eh? References __NOEDITSECTION__